callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Origins
Origins,' '''also known as '''Excavation Site 64' and Dig Site,' '''is a Zombies map included in the Apocalypse downloadable content for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II released on August 27, 2013 for the Xbox 360 and on September 26, 2013 for the Playstation 3 and PC. It is the seventeenth (chronologically the first) Zombies level. Overview The "original characters" (younger versions of Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo) return as the four playable characters. The zombies have yellow and blue eyes in this map. The map features Wonder Weapons that harness supernatural powers, a Panzer Soldat, the Mark IV Tank, a new utility that gives a random Perk-a-Cola and new Power-Ups. Revealed in the cinematic intro of Origins, zombies in typical crusader attire appear, but only spawn in certain areas (the four entrances to The Crazy Place and the main Excavation Site in the center of the map). Unlike typical zombies, the crusader zombies have purple eyes; possibly because they may be the original zombies not controlled by any Demonic Announcer and are exclusively affected by the Element 115. The crusader zombies also make different noises than the normal zombies. Six generators are found across the map, which act as replacements for the classic Power Switch, and only power the area around it. If they are all powered at once, they activate the reskinned Pack-a-Punch Machine. For the first time, the Mystery Box requires power to be used. The Generators also power perk machines, although there are only 5 conventional perk machines and there are no machines at Generators 2 and 6. There are no new perks, but rather a machine called Der Wunderfizz, that gives the player a random perk bottle when activated, much like the Mystery box. The three Giant Robots: Freya, Odin and Thor (from left to right, facing towards Generator 5 from Generator 4) travel across the map in their respective "lanes" and will instantly down players when they step on them unless the player shoots the glowing foot or the player has a golden helmet. There are three new power-ups: Zombie Blood, which masks the player with zombie blood, in which they see reddish-orange, get an increased FOV, and Zombies and Panzer Soldats don't attack the player, Blood Money, which is obtained using the Shovel on graves. Blood Money is similar to Bonus Points, as it gives the player a random amount of points when obtained, and Empty Perk Bottle, which gives the player an additional perk slot. Buildables also return, featuring four Elemental Staffs (the Staff of Lightning, the Staff of Fire, the Staff of Ice, and the Staff of Wind), the Zombie Shield with a new dieselpunk aesthetic and the Maxis Drone, which is similar to the MQ-27 Dragonfire, only using Dr. Maxis' brain. The Maxis Drone, after deployed, will follow the player, shooting at Zombies and reviving downed players. Players can also use Shovels at certain spots to dig up certain items. These may hold beneficial items, like a weapon, Power-Up, or staff part. They may also spawn something hazardous, like a Zombie or a live grenade. The Demonic Announcer for this map is Samantha Maxis, who has a different announcing voice than she did in previous maps. Features *Three new enemies, the Giant Robots, Templar Zombies and the Panzer Soldat. *A new Utility Vehicle named the Mark IV Tank. *Five new Buildables: the Maxis Drone and the Elemental Staffs. *A new "Major" Easter Egg, called Little Lost Girl. *Challenges are now in Zombies. *A new way of gaining Perks, the Der Wunderfizz machine. *Three new Power-Ups: Zombie Blood, Blood Money, and Empty Perk Bottle. *A Shovel that can be used to dig up Zombies, Weapons, Staff parts, Power-Ups and live grenades. *The G-Strike, which acts like a more powerful Monkey Bomb. *The One Inch Punch, a powerful melee weapon. *Perk Machines and the Mystery Box are now powered by generators rather than one Power Switch Weapons Perks Easter Eggs *Samantha is trapped and needs to be freed. Songs *A new song, Archangel (sung by Elena Siegman, Malukah & Clark S. Nova), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three green stone blocks scattered around the map. Locations are: **In the spawn room right of the ancient chest on the other side of the bunk bed. **On the second floor of the work station opposite the stairway under a bed. **On the scaffolding left of the entrance to the Excavation Site entrance facing spawn area next to a crate. *Another song, Shepherd of Fire (by Avenged Sevenfold), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three red radios scattered around the map. This is the song that plays in the intro to the map. **On the scaffolding above the possible Maxis Drone part location. **In the Giant Robot Freya, opposite of the the audio log. **On the left edge of the fire area in the Crazy place. *Another song, Aether, can be activated by pressing the action button when prone in front of both "1" floor panels at Generator 1 & a "5" at Generator 5 (Generator 5 must be powered on). Notes Four notes can be found in the map. The first is on the bottom floor of the Workshop bunker separating No Man's Land and spawn behind the map on the wall next to the workbench. If the map is shot, it will fall and reveal a hole with the note inside. Without a sniper rifle it is difficult to read but if zoomed in it reads gibberish, however it is thought to be a cipher of some sort: *Plkyxl Xkarvd'l pvvl aga vabrmrno th hbv malpmwp rrtscjms hy Kmwmtqhz, buk rvit uxaairq qw cvtal kivtek xhgi hgg. V smnx hvv lhrhpxvho pwc fref azxh zkvyq rovr gpeke sivx tuh xuhev erjempespe wxzmsi lwe lmg soeh dxohwxnwerc aveivric. L frzimj iia aw yunthr vhuxmaxa sj xyml wekl ig tsp dstapvmaie. Gkonzo qc nfpmkrj absp zreobaecpe jr iqrceq ds mklewvq. E ei qfvw jsegekgih xzmp whag noj Hdptyh avoh vaetx poie M txes L jq un zl kbttnft pbal xuh wphmvw... **When it's decoded the note becomes: Though Edward's work was integral to our initial analysis of Divinium, the rift between us grows deeper each day. I fear his loyalties lay only with group nine three five and their insatiable desire for yet more devastating weaponry. I myself can no longer continue on this path in all conscience. Though my actions will inevitably be viewed as treason, I am more concerned with just how Edward will react when I tell him of my contact with the allies... The second note is in the head of the Giant Robot named Thor. Once again a sniper rifle is needed to be able to read the note. *Pla flitkxy sf mal Eogomaga' xtojoewzlmw uxifhmek. B mmeh mrllpg uamfgqbtiaj nhm vrpl pu yjhvvlaeehigz vj ulk apvmazislc phyph, oxp ehwf xal xiye gtaysi un gum htiihrlx pxwrob. Jkv klx mmiwt mbti jr sg nqcyz lvie, B yphr xboihj ftxu xf xhx ivwtmhqyvbl uf n kizalv tbzav... **The breadth of the Ancients' knowledge is humbling. I find myself questioning not only my understanding of the scientific world, but also the true nature of the universe itself. For the first time in my adult life, I find myself open to the possibility of a higher power... The third note is located near the Church in a part that can be access only with the Tank, and a sniper rifle is needed again. *Bvkq yml ciic fbkzx eee aghllont dt Acphiyeavc, luatyh umsiehcfh gv vabrrlrft tgk qegxnmpc nies fvcogw omt ckief. Pbceihr, mal mqcdyx kj yml weiinml' kibxn pnf islepwew apq hrhlpu. Xysnnl Z laox avjij bb czbbiqh hbf dmzu vkqa wfvm vj wetaxy jjkazr, V nrgr uls vavmgrv ieu fv mgjvvesbgnpz mtnyhmaieq ey abz rij ikyjh wvblruw wbmomo kxwhc vvte gkrxx mmzr. **From his very first day studying at Heidelberg, edward''(uncapitalized)'' displayed an intellect and maturity well beyond his years. However, the impact of his parents' death has affected him deeply. Though I have tried to provide him with some sort of father figure, I fear his choices may be increasingly influenced by his new found friends within group nine three five. The fourth note is located in the catacombs above the Staffs Room. A sniper rifle is needed to read the text. *E ojsn whti nsuew aljrq ur ziq hug L af glziewdihijw yvvtid mh jsogrcqr bugt Fdmtgale uhnwapw qtf fv xhx dlc us kdreggniaj. Fhk yiefrjw plrx B zxiygzel xp guucemuknq, lt tiwieev plwx jlx zsdihhp osmhy lbzqaooa rvxk almf uaehq. **I know some would think me mad but I am nevertheless forced to conclude that Samantha herself may be the key to everything. For reasons that I struggle to comprehend, it appears that she somehow holds dominion over this realm. Morse code After having upgraded the Elemental Staffs and placed the Fire Staff in the fifth pedestal in the Staffs Room, the color panels above the room turned white, red and rarely green. These panels blink in a loop constituted by a Morse code. *The red lights indicate the word "INFERNO" *The white lights give us a cipher : **ENWR DRGAVSIJ ABRIKUWVT GPLR WV GMI VNFBU VBY CGNM ER LVVJ KMNP BUTYXUH QG BEJ SZC URS FVPOUR GIRFHA JYTSU GIZAJH KB OAU TVGIINHM GZXV QS QAKIIAWA **After it's decoded, it becomes : WARN MESSINES SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH NOT SAFE WE GREW WEAK THOUGHT IT WAS FLU MEN BECAME BEASTS BLOOD TURNED TO ASH LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS **The last line, "LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS", is Latin and translates to "free yourself from hell". *The green lights give the name of Giovan Battista Bellaso, an Italian cryptologist who described the first form of the Vigenère cipher. Jumpscare When zooming in at the burning church with a sniper rifle (such as a DSR 50), a picture of a skull suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare in Mob of the Dead. Achievements/Trophies *'Little Lost Girl' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Origins, release Samantha. *'Not a Gold Digger' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, share a weapon you dug up. *'All Your Base' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, activate all generators without allowing one to stop. *'Kung Fu Grip' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, free yourself and another from the Panzer Soldat's claw in one game. *'Playing with Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, build all elemental staffs in one game. *'I'm on a Tank!' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, ride the tank around the map without getting off. *'Saving the Day... All Day' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, revive another player four different ways in one game. *'Master of Disguise' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, use Zombie Blood to revive three players and activate a generator in one playthrough. *'Overachiever' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, complete all 4 Challenges in one game. *'Master Wizard' (40 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, wield all of the ultimate staffs in one game. Transcripts Quotes Radios Trivia Gallery Origins loadscreen BOII.png|Loading screen. Origins logo BOII.png|Origins logo. Origins_promo_image_BOII.PNG|Promo image. Original_Characters_Origins_BOII.PNG|Original characters from left to right; Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Dempsey. Original Group Origins BOII.png|The Original crew as they appear in-game. Trenches Origins BOII.png Giant mech Origins BOII.png|The one-thousand foot tall giant robot. Origins Zombie BOII.PNG|A Zombie wearing a gas mask. Panzer Soldat Origins BOII.png|The Panzer Soldat. Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg|The giant robot. Edward Richtofen Third Person Origins BOII.jpg|The group atop the Mark IV Tank. Original_Characters_Origins_Intro_BOII.jpg|The Original Characters as they appear in the intro cinematic for Origins. Blue_eyed_zombie_Origins_BOII.jpg|A purple-white eyed zombie wearing Medieval armor in Origins. German_Zombies_Origins.jpg Origins unique HUD BOII.png|Origins' unique HUD style Jump Scare Zombies texture BOII.png|Texture used in the Jump Scare. Origins map BOII.png|Map of the dig site. Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video - "Origins"-0|The teaser trailer. Origins intro cutscene BOII|The intro cinematick Black Ops 2 Origins Ending!!!!-0|Origins' Ending. Black Ops 2 Zombies Origins Round 1-48 Full Gameplay Walkthrough|Gameplay. References sv:Origins Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps